parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Twigs in Wonderland
Cast: *Alice - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Alice's sister - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Dinah - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *White Rabbit - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Doorknob - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Dodo - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Lumiere and Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *The Walrus - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *The Carpenter - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Bill the Lizard - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *The Rose - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *The Caterpillar - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *The Bird in the Tree - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *The Cheshire Cat - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *The March Hare - Robin Hood *The Mad Hatter - Little John (Robin Hood) *The Dormouse - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *The Card Painters - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy *The Queen of Hearts - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *The King of Hearts - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) Scenes: *Twigs in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Twigs in Wonderland Part 2 - Twigs is Bored ("In A World of My Own") *Twigs in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Ant ("I'm Late") *Twigs in Wonderland Part 4 - Twigs Meets Professor Owl/The Bottle on the Table *Twigs in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Twigs ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *Twigs in Wonderland Part 6 - Twigs Meets Lumiere and Cogsworth ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *Twigs in Wonderland Part 7 - The Woodpecker and the Bird *Twigs in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Twigs in Wonderland Part 9 - A Toad with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *Twigs in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *Twigs in Wonderland Part 11 - Twigs Meets Frollo ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *Twigs in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Twigs *Twigs in Wonderland Part 13 - Twigs Meets the Cheshire Gator ("'Twas Brilling") *Twigs in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *Twigs in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Flik Arrives Again) *Twigs in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Twigs in Wonderland Part 17 - Twigs Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *Twigs in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Aunt Figg of Hearts *Twigs in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Gator Arrives Yet Again *Twigs in Wonderland Part 20 - Twigs's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *Twigs in Wonderland Part 21 - Twigs's Flight/The Finale *Twigs in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *Winnie the Pooh *The Black Cauldron *A Bug's Life *Disney's Sing-Along Songs *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey's Christmas Carol *House of Mouse *Beauty and the Beast; (1991) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *The Fox and the Hound *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Aladdin *Sofia the First *Fantasia *Robin Hood; (1973) *Dumbo *Mickey Mouse Works *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Gallery: Twigs in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Twigs as Alice Kanga.png|Kanga as Alice's Sister 6a00e54ee7b64288330133f4653f81970b-800wi.jpg|Hen Wen as Dinah Flik.jpg|Flik as the White Rabbit Professor Owl-0.jpg|Professor Owl as the Doorknob Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as the Dodo Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Tweedledee Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Tweedledum 7A1830E2-BB0E-4A45-B051-94D84EECB5BE.JPG|Boomer and Dinky as the Walrus and the Carpenter Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as Bill the Lizard Red (Goldie & Bear).png|Little Red Riding Hood as the Rose Frollo.jpg|Frollo as the Caterpillar Iago.jpg|Iago as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Sofia the first 3.png|Princess Sofia as the Bird in the Tree Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as the Cheshire Cat Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as the Mad Hatter Little John.jpg|Little John as the March Hare Dumbo-HQ.JPG|Dumbo as the Dormouse Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck and Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|Goofy as the Card Painters Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps com-2863.jpg|Aunt Pristine Figg as the Queen of Hearts Lickboot.jpg|Lickboot as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof